


Кровать

by Red_evil_twist



Series: Что я [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Через несколько дней после того, как он согласился обучать Эда, в доме почти предсказуемо сломалось отопление.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467039) by [SecretAgentCodenameBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretAgentCodenameBob/pseuds/SecretAgentCodenameBob). 



> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)  
> Техническая сверка: [tinwelote](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1595410)
> 
> Присутствует одно нецензурное слово.  
> Таймлайн второго сезона.  
> Часть цикла "Что я" — каждую часть можно читать независимо от остальных.

_~ Служу тебе, пока ты спишь,_  
Забрезжит день — уйдёшь опять,  
Лишь ночь — и вновь ко мне спешишь,  
Скажи-ка, что же я? ~ 

Если верить Эду, сама судьба приложила руку к встрече Эдварда Нигмы с Пингвином. Очень уж вовремя, очень уж кстати для них обоих эта встреча произошла: жизнь Освальда — возможно, в течение каких-то нескольких часов — была спасена, а Эд получил взамен столь необходимое ему направление и руководство. И хотя Освальд всегда довольно осторожно относился к идее некого великого замысла, управляющего любой жизнью, — мысли о предназначении вызывали в его памяти ассоциации с марионетками, безвольно висевшими на тонких нитях и пугавшими его в детстве до потери сознания — даже он должен был признать: в их случайной встрече и впрямь было нечто особенное.

Это могло быть счастливым совпадением. Но если Эд был прав, и судьба действительно существовала, то она, похоже, не питала к ним особой симпатии. И обладала весьма извращённым чувством юмора.

Через несколько дней после того, как он согласился обучать Эда, в доме почти предсказуемо сломалось отопление.

Возможно, Освальд проклят.

Уже поздно, около одиннадцати вечера, и в доме холодно. Очень, _очень_ холодно. Освальд в сотый, кажется, раз начинает дрожать и больше всего на свете мечтает о полагающейся пингвинам термоизоляции. Прямо сейчас, окружённый этим предательским холодом, он убил бы за перья. И уныло закапывается глубже в ворох стёганых одеял, прижимая к груди длинные тонкие пальцы в попытках вернуть в них хоть немного тепла.

Безуспешно.

Освальд не сомневается, что может вынести это. Напоминает себе, что река Готэм была холоднее. _Ненамного холоднее_ , шепчет некий вредительский голосок в его голове.

Нет. Он пережил Фиш Муни, двойную игру Фальконе и Марони, пережил смерть матери — и совершенно точно сможет пережить какой-то ледяной плевок погоды.

Проходит ещё минута. Освальда снова начинает трясти.

 _Так. Пошло оно всё_. Освальд шумно выдыхает, радуясь, что под одеялом не видно, как дыхание превращается в пар. Ничего из этого не сработает. Он разбудит Эда и потребует больше одеял, потребует грелку с горячей водой — _что угодно_ , что будет теплее этой жалкой пародии на пижаму.

Он считает до десяти и — к чёрту всё! — скидывает одеяло. Лучше уж броситься в объятия холода сразу, чем скользить в них постепенно. Освальд неловко подтягивается на кровати выше, принимая сидячее положение, дрожащий, но полный решимости, и…

— Дьявол! Эд! Что ты _делаешь_?!

Эдвард-чтоб-его-Нигма стоит — нет, уже присаживается на самый край кровати. Черты его лица жутковато искажены в беспрерывной пульсации зелёного света за окном. Его глаза мерцают.

— Мистер Пингвин, — широкая улыбка так и лучится самодовольством.

Освальд не сразу понимает, в чём причина. Потом словно бы что-то щёлкает в голове: Эд одет лишь в тонкую рубашку и легкомысленные на вид брюки — и _не похоже, чтобы ему было хоть чуточку холодно_.

Вот ублюдок.

Тысячу вещей Освальд хочет ему высказать в лицо, тысячу, тысячу гневных слов и упрёков, и _почему ты не можешь быть просто нормальным соседом, а не смотреть на меня, пока я сплю, как охотник смотрит на добычу, как навязчивый ухажёр ест глазами желанную красотку_ , но все слова так и остаются непроизнесёнными, потому что…

Потому что совершенно внезапно треклятый Эдвард Нигма забирается в постель.

К нему.

— Эд?! — Освальд ненавидит то, как задушенно звучит его голос. И списывает это на холод. — Что ты делаешь?

Эд на мгновение замирает, встретившись с Освальдом взглядом. Моргает.

— Я ложусь в кровать.

_Ты, умник, я убил на своём веку больше людей, чем могу припомнить, а ты смеешь мне дерзить, ты, полный…_

Освальд заворачивается в одеяло плотнее.

— Да, _это_ я вижу. Но я хотел бы узнать, _почему_ ты это делаешь.

— Вам холодно, — Эд произносит эти два слова таким тоном, словно они — вполне разумное и всеобъемлющее объяснение тому, что сейчас происходит. Сюрприз, мистер Нигма, но это не так.

Освальд неловко пытается отодвинуться, однако слишком быстро достигает края матраса. _Посмотрите, как низко пал Пингвин_. Мысленно он перебирает множество проклятий, ругательств и крепких выражений, от каждого из которых его матушка свалилась бы в обморок — и ни одно из них даже близко не может описать тот коктейль из ярости и — неожиданно — паники, бурлящий в его груди.

— Это не объясняет, почему ты ложишься со мной в кровать, _друг_ , — взгляд, которым он одаривает Эда, сочится чистейшим ядом.

Освальду показалось, что Эд закатил глаза; хотя из-за мигающего зелёного света трудно сказать наверняка.

— Я не могу позволить моему новоприобретённому наставнику умереть от гипотермии сразу же после того, как спас вашу жизнь. Это было бы несколько разочаровывающим окончанием для наших отношений, вам так не кажется?

Освальд уверен: если бы у него зубы не стучали от холода, он бы сейчас уронил челюсть.

— Так ты думаешь, что решением будет _забраться ко мне в постель_?

Эд снимает очки и кладёт их на столик возле кровати. Такой простой жест — но Освальд чувствует, как что-то окончательно тонет в груди, потому что — да, по всей видимости, это всё действительно с ним происходит.

— Вы знали, что пингвины сохраняют тепло, сбиваясь вместе?..

— Да, Эд, я немного разбираюсь в биологии за третий класс.

Тот поднимает на него глаза. Их взгляды снова встречаются — Эд смотрит оценивающе и молча ждёт, словно бы из них двоих именно Освальд ведёт себя сейчас неблагоразумно. Эта своеобразная игра в гляделки длится достаточно долго — и прерывается только из-за того, что Освальда в который раз начинает бить дрожь. А, чёрт. _Ладно_.

— Ладно. Как угодно, — Освальд на мгновение прикрывает глаза, чтобы в полной мере оценить то, куда катится его жизнь. — Мне холодно, я устал и ранен, и я очень, очень хочу спать. Давай уже покончим с этим, — он замолкает. Затем добавляет — просто на всякий случай: — Попробуешь выкинуть что-нибудь — я тебя убью.

Отвернувшись от Эда, чтобы не видеть его реакции, он отодвигается на максимально возможное расстояние.

— Разумеется, — как оказалось, даже видеть лицо Эда необязательно. Его самодовольство очевидно и в голосе.

Освальд стискивает зубы. Возможно, он должен был использовать свой шанс там, в лесу.

Шуршат простыни. Затем — ничего. Они не касаются друг друга, но пространство между их телами ощущается как будто наэлектризованным. Проходит несколько долгих секунд. Мелкие волоски на шее Освальда поднимаются дыбом.

— Что ж. Бессмысленно просто лежать так, если мы не сохраняем тепло.

— Да, — отзывается Освальд напряжённо. — Полагаю, что так.

Ещё немного шуршания, как если бы Эд повернулся на бок.

— Могу я коснуться вас?

Голос Эда звучит гораздо ближе, чем Освальд ожидал; и голос этот мягкий и низкий. Как бархат. Четыре слова, четыре очень простых слова, произнесённых самым деликатным, самым ненавязчивым тоном — и всё же они причиняют Освальду боль, потому что когда в последний раз кто-то спрашивал его об этом? Когда в последний раз кто-то искренне бы этого желал?

Освальд не произносит ответ вслух. Он просто не может. Спустя несколько секунд он коротко, отрывисто кивает, не уверенный, замечает ли Эд этот кивок.

Эд замечает.

В тот момент, когда Эд дотрагивается до него, что-то внутри Освальда уступает. Эд двигается медленно, осторожно, как если бы Освальд был стеклянным или сделанным из тончайшего фарфора, который может разбиться от малейшего давления. Это бесит Освальда — и в то же время ему вдруг хочется расплакаться. Потому что эти нехитрые действия — ноги, прильнувшие к его ногам, рёбра, прижавшиеся к спине — как будто бы провозглашают Освальда хрупким. И одновременно — _драгоценным_.

Мягкое прикосновение к плечу. У него спрашивают разрешения.

— Всё нормально, — Освальд сам поражён, каким ровным тоном умудряется это произнести.

Прикосновение соскальзывает ниже по руке. Пальцы Эда удобно обхватывают его запястье.

Он больше чувствует, чем слышит, как выдыхает Эд, закончив устраиваться. Их тела слиты воедино почти на всю длину, Освальд ощущает прикосновение от лопаток и до лодыжек. Эд лежит так близко, что его дыхание щекочет шею. Это не совсем удобно, лежать вот так: Освальд весь — сплошные углы и острые кости, Эд же, в свою очередь — длинный и нескладный. Тем не менее… каким-то образом им удаётся друг под друга подстроиться.

 _Ещё раз, в чём всё-таки был смысл всего этого? Ах, да. Тепло._ Освальд издаёт тихое шипение и усилием воли расслабляет мышцы, чтобы спокойно лежать рядом с источником желанного тепла.

Освальд постоянно мёрзнет — ещё с тех пор, как был ребёнком. Что-то, связанное с его клетками, которые не производят достаточно крови, из-за чего его сердце бьётся медленнее, чем должно бы. У них никогда не хватало денег, чтобы поставить нормальный диагноз. Мама целовала его бледную кожу, неестественно белую и прохладную, и говорила: это потому, что у него в жилах течёт голубая кровь.

_Ты ведь знаешь, что ты особа королевской крови, маленький Освальд? Голубой — такой холодный цвет, неудивительно, что твоя кожа холоднее, чем у других мальчиков. Это не делает тебя ненормальным; это делает тебя исключительным. Ты **король**._

А Эд всегда горячий, когда бы он его ни коснулся. Слишком горячий, как постоянно перегревающийся компьютер. Освальду нравится думать, что в этом виноват интеллект Эда — такой активный, такой мощный и производительный, что всё остальное тело просто не справляется с его требованиями.

В данный момент Освальд безмерно благодарен этому интеллекту.

Постепенно Освальд начинает по-настоящему расслабляться — как если бы Эд был радиатором, сантиметр за сантиметром отогревающим его кожу,. Его веки закрываются, когда ему удаётся забыть, что происходит и насколько Эд заставляет его ощущать себя уязвимым. Его дыхание замедляется. Но ему всё ещё холодно — достаточно как раз для того, чтобы не задремать. И даже так он всё равно ощущает себя абсурдно размякшим.

Проходят минуты. Может, часы. Время растворяется в дыхании позади него, в том, как поднимается и опускается грудь Эда. Всё тихо. Спокойно.

И вдруг, в какой-то момент, Эд вдруг резко придвигается к нему. Зарывается лицом в его волосы и _вдыхает_ его запах так, словно впервые за долгие годы дышит чистым воздухом. Освальд настолько ошеломлён этим внезапным поступком, его навязанностью, что не сразу понимает, что вообще случилось.

Бесконечно долгое время спустя Эд наконец выдыхает — шее становится жарко. И издаёт какой-то неуловимый звук. Нечто среднее между вздохом и стоном. И это звучит так, словно один только запах Освальда сломал его изнутри, растерзал зубами и вырвал этот звук из его внутренностей.

Это заставляет Освальда _вспыхнуть_.

Ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы не вырвался ответный вопросительный звук. Потому что — _блядь_! — этот звук просто взял и вызвал к жизни ту часть Освальда, которую он считал давно мёртвой и похороненной. Инстинктивную. Хищную. Освальд неожиданно _хочет_.

Теперь Освальд гораздо ярче ощущает всю полноту их объятия. И абсолютно уверен, что если Эд сделает нечто подобное снова — он вздрогнет, и сожмётся весь, и перевернётся, чтобы вытянуть из него этот звук снова — зубами и языком, если придётся.

Освальд зажмуривается и направляет всю свою немалую силу воли на то, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь глупое. Во рту отчётливо ощущается привкус крови. И он даже не может уделить этому факту достаточно внимания: Эд _всё ещё_ дышит им, всё ещё прижимается к нему, погрузившись носом и ртом в его волосы так глубоко, что, кажется, хочет в нём утонуть.

И впервые в своей жизни Освальд понимает, почему этого вообще можно хотеть.

И так же внезапно Эд отстраняется. Освальд всё ещё чувствует его тело позади себя, чувствует равномерное тепло, от него исходящее — но больше нет того иссушающего напряжения, которое владело им секунду назад. Как будто ничего и не случилось, и Освальд просто вообразил себе это. То, как быстро всё изменилось, почти ранит его.

Он знает, что Эд хочет его. Это было очевидно, об этом буквально кричал язык его тела, это было написано крупными буквами поперёк его лица и улыбки каждый раз, когда Освальд говорил с ним. После своего «пробуждения» Эд был так жаден до одобрения. Так жаждал дружбы. И смотрел на Освальда так, словно бы у него имелся ответ на каждую тайну, на каждую загадку Вселенной.

Иными ночами — или тогда, когда Эд думал, что Освальд на него не смотрит — в его глазах было что-то тёмное. Что-то голодное, хищное и опасное — чистое, неразбавленное желание, полыхающее с такой неистовой яркостью. И всё целиком, без остатка сконцентрированное на маленьком, странном, неловком Освальде.

Он до сих пор не уверен, хочет ли Эд на самом деле его, Освальда Кобблпота, или того, что он как Пингвин мог бы ему дать. Но это вряд ли имеет какое-либо значение. Потому что то, как Эд на него смотрит, как его взгляд угрожает поглотить его целиком после совместного убийства, как Эд только что жадно вдохнул его запах, будто не мог надышаться перед смертью — это вызывает зависимость. Пьянит. Освальду хочется быть желанным.

Пингвина принижали. Завистливо терпели. И, наконец, боялись — но никто никогда его не _хотел_. Это и породило его дурную паранойю, которая почти привела его к падению. Он знал, что после смерти матери никогда не сможет больше никому доверять полностью, но необходимость вынудила его хотя бы частично довериться человеку, лежащему сейчас позади него. Если кто-то и мог получить подобный уровень доверия, то это Эдвард Нигма.

Какой-то своей частью он начинает сомневаться, было ли… было ли на самом деле _то, что сейчас случилось_. Но — нет; пальцы Эда сжимают его запястье чуть сильнее, чем раньше, словно бы отходя от шока. Освальд слабо усмехается. О да, Эд его хочет.

Единственная проблема заключается в том, что Освальд может тоже начать хотеть его.

Жар постепенно спадает, и только тогда Освальд разжимает челюсти: губа прокушена до крови. Его клонит в сон, и он решает, что может позволить себе довериться Эду. Только на эту ночь.

Уже засыпая, он отмечает про себя ещё кое-что. Одну последнюю вещь: то, как странно пальцы Эда лежат на его запястье. Разве не удобнее было бы просто переплести руки вместе? И вот что Освальд понимает в последний миг перед тем, как его поглотит темнота.

Эд замерял его пульс.

Что-то не так.

Это первая мысль, которая появляется в сознании Освальда по пробуждении.

Он чувствует… тепло. Умиротворение. Покой.

Так что же в этом неправильного?

Через мгновение он вспоминает.

 _Кошмары_. В первый раз после смерти матери он проспал всю ночь спокойно, не преследуемый во сне её бледным увядшим лицом и повторяющимися видениями того, как свет уходит из её глаз, словно дождевая вода, утекающая с улиц в канализацию.

Как будто в течение этой ночи некий болезненный клубок в его груди наконец развязался. Он чувствует странную лёгкость в голове, обычно приходящую после долгих рыданий — как будто в одно и то же время дышать и тяжело, и легче прежнего. Это… дезориентирует.

Он моргает, и мир начинает сонно проступать вокруг него. Сперва появляется звук машин и городской суеты, затем — запах пыли и дезинфицирующего средства, и затем ощущение...

А.

Эд.

Он и забыл об этом.

Тот лежит, обеими руками прижимая его к своей груди и спрятав лицо в изгибе его шеи. Дышит медленно, глубоко, и его дыхание щекотно задевает спадающие на шею Освальда пряди волос.

Освальд закрывает глаза, вдруг разом вспомнив то, что случилось ночью. Что Эд сделал, и что он, Освальд, при этом чувствовал. Он сглатывает слюну. Ему всё это приснилось? Часть его надеется, что да. Но гораздо больше он ощущает надежду на обратное, что всё случилось наяву — и это, честно говоря, приводит в ужас.

Медленно выдохнув, Освальд снова заставляет себя расслабиться. Это утро — не из тех, что хочется тратить на подобного рода мысли. В солнечных лучах, заливающих комнату, всё кажется каким-то нереальным и зыбким; квартира укрыта сонным оцепенением, словно одеялом. В этой неподвижности на удивление легко оказывается притвориться перед собой, что всё это — только сон. Легко оказывается забыть о Пингвине, о его матери, о Галаване. Освальд позволяет себе это краткое, нехарактерное для него мгновение покоя: хотя осколки разбитого смертью матери сердца всё ещё там, внутри, то, как его сейчас держат в объятиях, словно бы мешает этим осколкам пронзать его и дальше.

Он отпускает от себя прочь всё, что он должен и чего не должен делать — и вместо этого просто позволяет себе _быть_.

Что было бы совершенно прекрасно, если бы не боль в правой ноге.

Фиш действительно будет преследовать его вечно. Освальд сгибает пальцы на ноге и чувствует приступ знакомой боли, пробирающейся вверх по мышцам. В одно мгновение чары оказываются разрушены: как будто тёмный туман опускается сверху. Его травма — неизменное напоминание о том, почему он не может позволить себе никаких передышек. Он Пингвин. Если он остановится на своём пути — это будет означать его смерть.

_Для таких, как мы, любовь всегда будет самой опасной слабостью._

Освальд напоминает себе, что Эд замерял его пульс, что это всё ещё игра в сильнейшего, всё ещё демонстрация силы между ними обоими. Он _не может_ позволить этому продолжаться.

И всё же, когда Освальд принимает решение нарушить молчание, он никак не может избавиться от необъяснимого, грызущего его изнутри сожаления.

— Эд? — шепчет Освальд тем же тоном, каким обычно разговаривает в церкви.

Ничего. Опять его вечная «удача»: Эда не так-то просто разбудить.

— Эд?

Никакого ответа — только пальцы крепче сжимают запястье.

— Эд, — шипит он уже немного громче, постепенно теряя терпение.

Эд издаёт горлом низкий стон, и Освальд уже восторжествовал было, что получил хоть какой-то ответ; однако радость его оказывается преждевременной и рассыпается в пыль, когда Эд, так и не проснувшись, перекатывается и наваливается на него сверху.

_Вот чёрт._

Слишком много физического контакта. Освальд скрипит зубами — бёдра прижаты к бёдрам, кожа касается кожи — и отчаянно гонит прочь мысли, сражаться с которыми у него прямо сейчас нет никаких сил. Не с Эдом. И не с кем-либо другим.

— Доброе утро.

Голос Эда — тихий и сонный. Его всемогущий мозг ещё не включился до конца — словно стоп-кадр, на котором запечатлён последний момент перед тем, как стихийное бедствие уничтожит деревню. Он абсолютно не подозревает, какой небывалой властью обладает в этот момент.

Для Освальда это мучительно.

Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы быть уверенным, что голос не дрогнет.

— Аналогично.

Эд что-то довольно мычит ему в шею, и Освальд закрывает глаза и цепляется, как за якорь, за ощущение, как поднимается на вдохе грудная клетка Эда. Он вспоминает: Эд считает его пульс — и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы усилием воли этот пульс замедлить.

— Хм. Половина девятого. Пожалуй, мне пора вставать.

Лениво тянется время. Несмотря на сказанное, Эд, похоже, не торопится сдвинуться. Как будто ожидает, что Освальд что-нибудь скажет. _Не позволяй этому продолжаться_. Освальд упрямо держит рот на замке.

Наконец, спустя ужасно долгую минуту, Эд начинает отодвигаться от него. Разъединяет их руки, и прежде, чем Освальду удаётся себя остановить…

— Останься.

Предполагалось, что это будет приказ. Команда, после которой не задают вопросов, а только молча исполняют, но сон смягчил его голос. Это не звучит как приказ.

Это звучит как просьба.

Эд замирает — Освальд практически слышит щелчок, с которым его ум резко приступает к работе, пробудившись и немедленно принявшись думать, анализировать, решать.

— Если вы этого хотите.

И, сказав это, Эд ложится обратно, едва слышно издав какой-то низкий удовлетворённый звук от того, как снова переплетаются друг с другом их руки и ноги. Освальд решает проигнорировать то, как естественно это ощущается.

— Надеюсь, вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что я никогда в жизни раньше не опаздывал на работу.

Освальд язвит в ответ:

— И почему меня это не удивляет?

— Лучше молчите, — усмехается Эд.

— А ты заставь меня.

И хотя его губы кривятся в усмешке, когда слова покидают его рот, он уже понимает, что забылся. Устроился слишком комфортно. Слишком близко подошёл к границе.

Иллюзия умиротворения моментально съёживается и умирает, и на её место вдруг приходит отчётливая потребность бежать. Грудь внезапно сдавливает паникой. Он должен уходить, он должен бежать, должен убираться прочь _сейчас же_ , потому что Эд — словно зыбучий песок, и он пойман, он тонет, растворяется в этом человеке, и как он должен сопротивляться, когда...

— Я никогда прежде не спал с кем-то в одной кровати, — голос Эда заставляет его очнуться от внезапного приступа страха. У Освальда кружится голова. Какого чёрта Эд с ним делает? Он чувствует себя, будто одурманенный — и, зная Эда, наркотики нельзя полностью исключить из списка возможных объяснений.

— О?

— Я не ожидал, что это будет так удобно.

Освальд хмурится, заставляя себя сосредоточиться.

— Разве ты не говорил, что у тебя была девушка? Кристен?

— Мисс Крингл, — уточняет Эд быстро; слова оседают в животе Освальда острыми ледяными осколками. — И да, у нас действительно состоялся один половой акт, но потом я убил её, так что на самом деле мы не провели ночь вмес…

— Эй, _эй_ , притормози. Эд, это… это явно лишняя информация.

Пауза.

— Прошу прощения.

Последовавшая за этим неловкость кажется почти физически ощутимой — такой плотной, что он мог бы ей подавиться. Мысленно Освальд разражается проклятиями.

— Обычно это не так.

— Что?

— Спать в одной кровати. Обычно это далеко не так удобно.

Эд отвечает не сразу.

— Так у вас в этом большой опыт? — его голос звучит как-то странно. Как-то уязвлённо.

— Что? Нет! Нет, — к щекам Освальда приливает кровь: разговор принял какой-то непредвиденный оборот. Не в первый раз он чувствует себя безмерно благодарным за то, что Эд не видит сейчас его лица. Он никак не планировал делиться с кем-либо подробностями своей поистине жалкой личной жизни — особенно насчёт того, какой постыдно краткий и ограниченный характер она носила. Как он вообще до этого дошёл?

_Ах да. Ты пустил Эда к себе в кровать._

— Я имел в виду, что нам с матерью часто приходилось спать в одной кровати, когда я был моложе. Времена были тяжёлые, и нужно было как-то сохранять тепло. Так же, как нам прошлой ночью, — он на мгновение замолкает, закаляя себя этими воспоминаниями. — Мы никак не могли нормально уместиться в тесноте, так что ни о каком удобстве не шло и речи.

Эд некоторое время молчит, водя кончиками пальцев вверх и вниз по его руке.

— Выходит, мы просто подходим друг другу.

Он бездумно вырисовывает круги на его руке, и Освальд ему позволяет. Стараясь, ради своего же блага, не слишком об этом задумываться.

— Когда починят отопление?

— Где-то сегодня к вечеру.

— Вот как.

— Правда, тепло может дойти до нас не сразу. Мы на самом верхнем этаже.

Освальд проводит языком по губам. Они саднят и отдают железом на вкус.

— Что ж, при наихудшем раскладе мы просто сделаем это снова.

— По-видимому, придётся.

Они лежат вместе ещё минуту, дыша в унисон. Освальд пытается убедить себя, что вовсе не дорожит этим моментом, вовсе не желает, чтобы время замедлилось и чтобы это продлилось ещё немного. И почти в это верит.

Потом Эд наконец отстраняется от него и садится на постели. Тепла тут же начинает не хватать: холод с готовностью прилегает к коже там, где только что был Эд. Освальд запрещает себе просить его снова, проглатывает рвущиеся с языка слова, как горькое лекарство: даже после всего произошедшего он не может позволить себе пасть настолько низко. _Помни, что он отслеживал твой пульс_. Освальд остаётся лежать в той же скованной, напряжённой позе, отказываясь обернуться и взглянуть на человека, с которым связала его судьба.

— Вероятно, мне пора идти? — спрашивает Эд тихо и отрешённо, словно во сне — как будто он так до конца и не проснулся.

Освальд не отзывается. Воздух наполнен предвкушением чего-то неопределённого, как бывает перед грозой, которая вот-вот должна разразиться.

Понимание запаздывает всего на секунду.

Всё происходит точно так же, как и минувшей ночью: одно мгновение Эд сидит неподвижно — а затем вдруг совершает нечто неожиданное. Одним слитным, плавным движением он запускает свои длинные музыкальные пальцы в волосы Освальда, проводит ими по коже головы с таким нажимом, будто хочет оставить на ней отпечатки. Глаза Освальда непроизвольно закатываются, и все остатки его силы воли целиком уходят на то, чтобы не застонать от удовольствия. Это длится всего несколько секунд; и то, как быстро всё заканчивается, заставляет его снова разрываться между противоречащими друг другу эмоциями — оглушительным по силе облегчением и горьким разочарованием. Освальд прекрасно знает, во что это могло бы вылиться, если бы Эд продолжил.

Ему хочется разрыдаться.

— Отдыхайте, мистер Пингвин. Укутайтесь потеплее.

Освальд не уверен, в какой именно момент Эд уходит. Он держит глаза закрытыми, а губы — плотно сжатыми, вплоть до тех пор, пока не слышит щелчок замка в двери.

Только тогда он вновь позволяет себе дышать.

И пытается уснуть. Правда пытается. Но внутри него всё переполнено каким-то безумным гудением и треском, нервы натянуты так, что звенят от боли. Он издаёт горлом пульсирующий, глубокий стон, который сдерживал в себе с того самого момента, как Эд зарылся лицом в его волосы. Он чувствует себя так, словно его вывернули наизнанку, лишили костей и разделали мясницким ножом — и всё посредством одной только ласки.

_Одно-единственное прикосновение Эда, разорвавшее его на куски, оказалось разрушительнее пули, выпущенной в его плечо. Как Эду удалось сделать это с такой ужасающей лёгкостью?.._

Внезапная мысль поражает его сквозь вихрь сбивающих с толку эмоций.

Откуда ему знать, что отопление и в самом деле сломано? Он не рискнёт выходить за пределы квартиры, чтобы убедиться в этом лично, и всё, что ему остаётся — это слова Эда и промёрзшая насквозь квартира.

Как легко Эд мог бы соврать ему? Почему Освальд так досадно быстро принял его слова на веру? Только ли потому, что у него не было другого выбора?

Лёд окружает его сердце, как грозовое облако.

Нет. Эд не отважился бы на что-то подобное, верно? Не могло же это быть каким-то безумным экспериментом: нагло лгать в лицо Пингвину, одному из самых опасных людей в Готэме, только для того, чтобы… что сделать? Полежать с ним рядом? Подышать его запахом? Измерить его пульс?

Странное тепло оседает в животе, в равной мере вызванное и желанием, и страхом. Неужели Эд рисковал жизнью только лишь для того, чтобы уложить Освальда в одну постель с собой, причём в самом буквальном смысле? Мысль оказывается достаточно забавной: честное слово, с этим человеком подобной возможности исключать нельзя.

И если это всё-таки было экспериментом — тогда Освальд, пожалуй, предоставил ему достаточно данных для анализа. Он отодвинулся от Эда, не сделал ни одной попытки его коснуться, не среагировал на его действия ни единым звуком. Но при всём при этом он позволял понемногу, шаг за шагом нарушать свои границы. И попросил его остаться. Он позволил Эдварду Нигме втянуть себя во всё это.

Возможно, Эд проведёт время с пользой, расшифровывая, что всё это могло бы означать. Или даже — что именно это говорило о желаниях Освальда. Сам Освальд не имел об этом ни малейшего представления.

Освальд продолжает лежать ещё минут пятнадцать, цепляясь за ускользающие остатки сна, за возможность сбежать в беспамятство. Затем сдаётся.

В кровати теперь слишком пусто и холодно, чтобы спать.

_~ Кровать ~_


End file.
